


Choices

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Break Up, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero AU. High profile superhero RADICAL GRRRRRL (Spelled with no less than FIVE R's YO) and quiet, professional Blue Recluse become some of the biggest names in the news due to their scandalous relationship. The pressure of their dangerous lives starts to take a toll on them, though. For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by pontiffpainticus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pontiffpainticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontiffpainticus/gifts).



Things have changed.

You can tell when she looks at you, you can feel her brainwaves communicate messages of hurt, of disbelief, of complete betrayal. She looks at you with an expression that mirrors a recipient of a disappointing first impression. This will be your last, and the most important. You will remember her face as it looks right now, much more than you will ever be able to trace back over the smiles and the moans of pleasure from the year you spent as one. Being an empath has its downfalls, and you wish you were unable to bear her sadness on your shoulders.

She’s dressed in her uniform, her mask, her identity that bled for consumerism. The companies that sponsored her didn’t care for her well-being, and many times, you thought, she didn’t either. She would take the most dangerous course, no matter your advice, and when you came to her in nothing but your bathrobe and told you that you loved her, that you were worried for her well-being, she told you she would be careful. With few words exchanged, the conversation changed, and you made love, and there was nothing in between the two of you but your own skin.

As she lived in the spotlight, they went after you, too. They called you a scandal. Fans drew pictures and celebrated you both as an icon, while others covered their children’s eyes. They said you were getting in the way of her success, when you knew you were helping her. The companies threatened to yank Rad Grrrrrl dolls off the shelves until she got herself together. The level of danger she put herself in for them, the way you hid behind in her shadow, only filled you with bitterness.

Somewhere along the line you stopped communicating. She would come home and kiss you, and you played along with pursued interests of your own on the side. You would take on a project, something to shake the entire island. You were not trouble, you always had the good head on your shoulders, and now, everyone would see your frightening potential. You brought chaos to the city, sparking fights and messing with minds to threaten them with your capabilities.

And now, she knows, she knows everything, and there is a wall between you that rises so high that you have no means of scaling it. You have no method of finding your way back into her heart. You will destroy her image, and the paparazzi will fight like rabid animals for the details. If you stay together, she will lose everything, and if you go your separate ways, they will hound her for her stupidity in ever falling for someone as deceptive as you.

You look into her blue eyes, a color so beautiful that they remind you of a shade of teal, and you ask her.

“Is this it?”

She inhales so slow that the time it takes is enough to feel your throat burn.

“Yeah.”

You will pick up your things at her place tomorrow.


End file.
